conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Zets
Zets are a peaceful race who open the doors of their great desert city to all travellers. They are truly a fascinating race with quite a unique culture. Appearance Zets are normal sized humanoids with sand coloured skin and colourful hair. Male zets have sharp, defined faces, while females tend to have softer and more friendly faces. Hair colour is very different between the two genders. Males have red, blue and black hair, while females have green, white and pink hair. Nobody has ever seen a yellow-haired zets. All zets have a strange ring located around their bellies, aptly named a 'belly ring'. This ring intertwines deeply with Zets culture, which is mostly about looks. Zets often have blue, green, pink and purple eyes. Culture Zets culture is based on beauty and looks. Therefore, Zets give their silky hair lots of attention. Often, hair styles signify social status among zets. A prince may have a completely exotic and wonderous hairstyle, while most slaves don't really have hairstyles. : The belly ring is important to Zets, serving multiple purposes. It prevents a Zets stomach from growing, which can be both helpful and detremental at times. Also, if the ring is left in it's place for long enough, a magnificent design that somehow comes from the ring itself, will appear all over the Zets body for a few days. It is amazing to see a Zets while they are covered in said design. After the design fades away, the Zets must replace their belly ring, as each ring can only work it's magic once. Nobody really knows how belly rings are made, as it is a closely guarded secret. : Za is present in nearly every aspect of Zets culture. There are statues of her all over the Zets capital, and paintings and murals about her adorn nearly every wall in a Zets temple. Za is worshipped by a group of young Zets priestesses, led by one high priestess. The high priestess is supposedly able to communicate with Za herself and relays what she has been told to the other priestesses. Sometimes, the lifestyle of every Zets in the city can be totally altered by the information the high priestess gives. In this way, the high priestess and ultimately Za herself has more power than the current ruler. Places Zets live mainly in the plains of nothingness, a vast, seemingly unending desert in the middle of the western lands. There are a few small Zet camps elsewhere in Fubadubia, mostly in hot, dry areas. Notable Zets Cle Pae: The current Zets high priestess. Respected by many for her honesty, kindness and intelligence. Because of her popularity, many estimate that she will stay high priestess for most of her life. : Ramas: The ruler of the Zets. Unremarkable in appearance, Ramas is notable for his cleverness and ability to compromise and convince. He is very pragmatic, using his wits and going with whatever his people want in order to stay in power. Category:Fubadubia